MONSTRUO
by Edisa Inu
Summary: Algo ha cambiado y esta mal, muy mal, su mirada no es la misma ya no es él. La sangre y la brutalidad son lo que más anhela, ella se ha apoderado de su voluntad y ahora, el amor no es suficiente. Fic, escrito para el reto del grupo "Trastornados por los fics". Horrorfic.


**Hola, saludos gente bonita del fanfiction ¿cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien.**

**Esta vez, estoy aquí con una nueva historia de ¿terror? No estoy muy segura, no acostumbro mucho a escribir esta clase de cosas, pero debo admitir que me encantó y ha sido una experiencia gratificante, bien dicen que no sabemos de lo que somos capaces hasta que lo intentamos.**

**Esperó que ustedes disfruten tanto de esta historia como lo hice yo al escribirla.**

**Este horrorfic, es parte del reto que fue lanzado en el grupo de WathsApp "Trastornados por los fics", así que… bueno, ellos son los culpables de que se insertara en mi cabeza, la idea de escribir algo así. ¡Culpenlas a ellas! Ji, ji, ji.**

**Como un plus, y para que vayan entrando en materia, una mañana mientras estaba en la bicicleta estacionaria, escuchando música, pensaba profundamente en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, sentía como si mis piernas ardieran y estaba odiando como no tiene idea al inventor de la maldita bicicleta antes mencionada, y como un acto de redención comenzó a sonar en mis auriculares la canción **_**MONSTER**_**, de **_**Imagine Dragons**_**, y tal y como si fuera una película, en mi cabeza comenzó a desenrollarse esta historia. Por lo tanto, les recomiendo escuchar la canción antes o durante la lectura para que se den una idea de cómo estará este fic. Además, si tienen alguna queja diríjase al grupo antes mencionado… jajajajaja.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo la historia es mía ya que nació en mi retorcida imaginación.**

**Sin más espero que disfruten la lectura… o se horroricen…**

* * *

**.**

**MONSTRUO**

**.**

* * *

El cielo se extendía como un hermoso manto estrellado, oscuro y mágico a la vez, las estrellas titilaban más brillantes que nunca.

Las copas de los árboles eran mecidas suavemente por el ligero y cálido viento veraniego que corría esa noche, las hojas emitían un suave y acogedor susurro.

El ulular de algún ave nocturna rompía el suave silencio, alguna que otra ramita u hoja seca era rota por el peso de los animales salvajes que habitaban en el interior del bosque y que ahora se paseaban ansiosos, hambrientos por el aroma que inundaba el bosque.

El aroma de la sangre y la carne quemada.

Una fogata se alzaba imponente, ardiendo con flamas ardientes de vivos colores, amarillos, naranjas y rojos e incluso una suave tonalidad azulada, las llamas eran movidas caprichosamente por las suaves ráfagas de viento, esparciendo así las cenizas de lo que el fuego había devorado hasta convertirlo en aquel grisáceo polvo.

Una negra cabellera lanzaba pequeños destellos al reflejar la luz que el fuego producía.

Él estaba sentado en un tronco, mientras sostenía la suave, pequeña, delicada y blanca mano de Akane en la suya, que a diferencia de la de ella, era grande, fuerte y con un ligero bronceado.

Por desgracia había algo que era por decir lo menos, inquietante, manchas rojizas de sangre que se habían secado ya, se habían introducido debajo de sus uñas formando grotescas costras pardas, y manchaban su mano, formando un collage espeluznante en su piel.

\- Akane… yo…. Esto es… ¡Demonios no puedo creer que esté tan nervioso después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros!... Después de todo, de ahora en adelante siempre estaremos juntos ¿no es así? – Calló por unos momentos, con la mirada gacha, los nervios estaban controlándolo y ni siquiera él entendía porque, se relajó, sintiendo el sudor recorrer con parsimonia su sien, fijo su azulina mirada en la frágil mano, deleitándose en la suavidad de su piel, que, a pesar de los duros entrenamientos, y de haber roto un sinfín de ladrillos seguía siendo delicada. – Mierda Akane tu mano está tan fría… no-no te preocupes yo le daré calor. – Tomó la pequeña mano de la chica y la metió entre las suyas, acunándola con tanta ternura y amor que pronto esa fría mano, se tornó cálida. - No esperaré que digas nada, sólo déjame estar a tu lado… para siempre, mi querida marimacho.

El suave carmín que adorno las mejillas de Ranma lo dijo todo, estaba profundamente enamorado y no temía demostrarlo.

De hecho, acababa de hacerlo, o eso es lo que él pensaba.

No pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en sus labios al recordar el tierno beso que ella le había otorgado unas horas antes. Una imperceptible sonrisa destenso sus labios y pronto esa sonrisa se hizo tan grande que sus blancos y perfectos dientes aparecieron en escena deslumbrándolo todo, seguida de una fuerte y sonora carcajada que brotó de su garganta, espantando a los animales que rondaban a su alrededor esperando obtener algo de alimento, haciendo volar despavorido al búho que reposaba en una rama observándolo todo con ojos críticos.

Una carcajada que más parecía el sonido enloquecido de algún demonio regodeándose en su maldad, hizo eco en todo el bosque, mientras el humo de la fogata se alzaba por sobre las copas de los árboles.

.

* * *

_._

_Dos años antes. Jusenkyo, provincia de Bayan Kara, China._

_._

\- ¡Entonces me quedaré como una chica para siempre! – Gritaba histérico Ranma, con su aguda voz de mujer ensordeciendo al pobre guía de las pozas encantadas.

\- Visitante no quedarse como mujer - aún no había terminado de hablar para cuando ya estaba derramando el contenido de una tetera con agua tibia, que transformó el cuerpo del aludido -, visitante sólo necesitar agua caliente.

Ranma tocaba su pecho ansioso y para terminar de cerciorarse desató el nudo de sus pantalones y estirando la cintura de este junto con el bóxer echó una mirada preocupada a su amiguito.

\- Gracias a Kami soy hombre – dijo aliviado y por fin escucho todo lo que el guía tenía para decirles a él y a su padre, que al parecer disfrutaba demasiado de su condición de panda, pues no había intentado cambiar su cuerpo en ningún momento.

El guía de los estanques un tanto apenado por los acontecimientos los invito a comer en su cabaña. Después de comer Genma se quedo dormido aún en su forma maldita y el guía un tanto temeroso se acerco al joven Saotome, aún dubitativo, pensando si él joven creería lo que tenía para decirle.

\- Joven visitante yo tener que advertirte, estanque donde tu caer ser uno de los más peligrosos, no sólo por ser de chica ahogada.

\- Sí bueno es una mierda eso de convertirse en mujer, pero ¿no hay alguno del hombre ahogado donde me pueda meter y así solucionar mi problemita?

\- Sí, la hay, pero yo lamentarlo, porque el efecto ser mágico y toda magia tener reglas. Sólo poder entrar a estanque de hombre ahogado después de un año.

\- Entonces me quedaré un año y después podré dejar de ser mujer ¿cierto?

\- Bueno… en teoría, sí, pero yo deber advertir, chica de estanque que ahogarse ser… diferente, la leyenda contar que ella ser rara y malig…

El discurso del hombre fue interrumpido en ese momento gracias a la pelea que se desarrollaba frente a sus narices, Genma había despertado y le había robado a Ranma su aperitivo de calamar seco, Ranma defendió lo suyo y así la advertencia que el guía intentaba darles quedó en el olvido.

Por razones obvias Ranma no se quedó en China durante un año como él quería. Dadas las circunstancias, el inconveniente con Shampoo, el compromiso con Akane, las múltiples deudas de su padre, los malentendidos, etc.… volvería dos años después y no lo haría sólo.

* * *

.

_Japón, un año después._

_._

Ranma estaba en el dojo, sentado en la duela descansando, mientras bebía un largo trago de agua de la botella que Akane le acababa de llevar.

Unos segundos después, Akane comenzó a secar el sudor de su frente con suavidad, ayudada por una pequeña toalla blanca que también había sido llevada por ella.

Ranma se quedó de piedra y sus mejillas irrevocablemente enrojecieron hasta límites insospechados, mientras su corazón comenzó una loca carrera y su mente frenética se preguntaba qué rayos estaba sucediendo, decidió por su propio bien no moverse ni hablar pues no quería romper esté mágico momento con ella, así que se dedicó a observarla, se perdió en sus delicadas manitas haciendo presión en su pecho.

Ella no hablaba, ni siquiera lo miraba al rostro, estaba concentrada en su cuerpo, dando toquecitos aquí y allá, donde el sudor hacía brillar su piel, con las mejillas arreboladas y la respiración entrecortada. Su corazón latía con velocidad, estaba nerviosa y en estos momentos se maldecía internamente, no sabía porque estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, sus manos habían tenido mente propia y cuando se enteró ya estaba tan cerca de él que su masculino aroma inundaba sus fosas nasales, no quería mirarlo a la cara, no podría resistir ver la burla en esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto amaba, no toleraría su rechazo.

Dejó a un lado la botella de agua posándola en el suelo, y sin poderlo evitar su mano se dirigió a una de las de ella, los delicados movimientos que ella hacía para secarlo se detuvieron al sentir la mano de él sobre la suya que siempre estaba fría, sintió el calor, la de él estaba cálida, igual que siempre, él estaba ardiendo, tan caliente y ella siempre estaba fría, ansiando aplacar el hielo de su alma con la calidez que sólo él podía darle, acunándola en sus brazos.

Akane alzó por primera vez su rostro y fijó sus enormes ojos en los de él. Sus ojos no la veían con burla, ni con lastima la veían con anhelo y avidez, con un brillo que no supo definir, por inercia comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, mientras las pequeñas manos de Akane seguían empuñadas en el pecho desnudo de Ranma y él las sostenía con la suya.

\- Chicos la comida ya está lista, vengan a comer y no olviden ordenar el dojo por favor.

La dulce y melodiosa voz de Kasumi fuera del dojo reventó la burbuja en la que estaban, el momento desapareció, más rápidos que el rayo se separaron y cada uno se puso a lo suyo, limpiando apresuradamente el dojo, sin mirarse a la cara.

Se unieron a la familia durante la hora de la comida, y no hablaron entre sí en ningún momento.

Más tarde Ranma estaba recostado en su futón, en la pequeña habitación que le habían dado desde que su madre se mudara al dojo Tendo.

Antes solía ser un pequeño almacén al lado de la habitación de Kasumi, y ahora era su habitación, el tamaño le daba igual, por fin tenía privacidad y eso era un bien demasiado precioso para quejarse, como dice el dicho, a caballo regalado no se le ven los dientes.

Se quedó dormido recordando el momento que había vivido unas horas antes junto a su prometida en el dojo, hasta caer rendido.

_-Sueño-_

_Estaba en la cocina, sus pies se movieron por si solos y se dirigieron al dojo, y cuando deslizó la puerta y entró, sus pies se hicieron como de plomo. Incapaz de moverse y un poco inquieto buscó en la oscuridad esperando ver algo, la luz se encendió y al centro del dojo Akane estaba frente a él observándolo con infinito amor, se veía preciosa y eso aceleró los latidos del corazón de Ranma._

_Ella estaba ataviada en un hermoso vestido de novia, blanco por supuesto, con los hombros descubiertos y un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas que se transformaron de pronto en cardos blancos, los tenía tan apretados en sus manos, que las espinas se clavaban en su piel haciéndola sangrar, tiñendo los blancos y pequeños pétalos de rojo, la sangre se derramaba en tal cantidad que muy pronto la falda de su vestido se coloreo de un vivo color escarlata, haciendo un enorme charco a los pies de la chica que estaba descalza, soltó el ramo de flores que ahora eran rojas y caminó hacia él, con el rostro desencajado, tambaleante y pálida, alzando las manos al frente intentado llegar a él más pronto._

_Sus manos no estaban manchadas de sangre por alguna extraña razón, eran hermosas, de suave y blanca piel._

_Cuando estaba a un metro de llegar a él una enorme espada descendió sobre las muñecas de la peli-azul, cortando sus manos al instante, de los muñones brotaron chorros de sangre que bañaron a Ranma de pies a cabeza._

_Pudo sentir el cálido y viscoso líquido empapándolo y el aroma de la sangre le revolvió las entrañas._

_Ranko, su versión femenina apareció frente a él, con su largo cabello rojo suelto, vestida únicamente con un suave yukata blanco salpicado de gotas de sangre que se veían como hermosos pétalos rojos, se arrodillo ante el cuerpo inerte de Akane y tomó las manos amputadas que permanecían impolutas y bellas. Se puso en pie y se acercó a Ranma ofreciéndole las manos de la chica._

_\- Son para ti Ranma, son mi regalo. De esta manera ella y tú estarán unidos para siempre, jamás le pasara nada malo. Mira, – se giró señalando el cuerpo de Akane, el cual comenzó a desintegrarse hasta volverse polvo y desaparecer, se giro a enfrentarlo de nuevo, alzando las manos amputadas para que él las viera. – Éstas no desaparecerán nunca, son – las acarició con ternura – perfectas… - finalizó._

_._

Despertó agitado y ansioso, sudando a chorros y con las pupilas tan pequeñas que parecían dos puntos negros en un mar azulado.

Esa necesidad de protegerla que desde que la conoció se había encajado en su interior, gritaba más fuerte que nunca, debía ir a verla, saber que estaba bien.

Salió por la ventanita de su habitación y se trepó al techo hasta llegar al área que estaba justo sobre el de su prometida, descendió con cuidado colgado de sus pies y empujo con suavidad la ventana, esta cedió y de un ágil brinco ingresó a la habitación.

Estaba en penumbras, Akane dormía plácidamente de lado, descubierta, con la manta hecha bola entre sus piernas.

Hacía calor.

Sus torneadas piernas semi-dobladas, mostrando su sedosa y cremosa piel, fueron demasiado tentadoras para Ranma, sin darse cuenta sus impulsos lo habían dominado de nuevo, porque sí, no era la primera vez que entraba a verla dormir y tampoco la primera vez que la tocaba mientras ella estaba en los brazos de Morfeo. De pronto estaba pasando la yema de sus dedos con delicadeza por su fina piel, desde uno de sus pequeños pies hasta el nacimiento de uno de sus glúteos, el cual era cubierto por su pijama amarillo.

Siguió paseando sus dedos sobre el tentador cuerpo, llegó a su plano vientre que estaba destapado, y jugueteo un rato con el elástico de su short, internando los dedos sólo un poco para después volver a acariciar la línea de su vientre, pues la blusa de su pijama estaba alzada.

Los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron al contacto de su suave y fresca piel.

Akane lo enloquecía, pero no podía aceptarlo públicamente, le aterraba que algo le pasara, que alguien la dañara o que se la arrebataran. Desde hace varios meses las pesadillas lo atenazaban, inundando su interior de miedo, miedo por ella. Siempre era la maldita misma pesadilla.

Nervioso fijó su mirada en el rostro de la chica, sí ella lo encontraba ahí, en esa situación, tocándola, probablemente no volvería a preocuparse nunca más porque seguro ella lo asesinaría esa misma noche.

Para su tranquilidad ella seguía durmiendo, respirando pausadamente con los labios entreabiertos, y las mejillas arreboladas, seguramente por el calor.

Su mirada recorrió el pequeño cuerpo, y su miembro hasta ese entonces inerte despertó con ferocidad, palpitando en sus pantalones, deseando encajarse en aquel ansiado recoveco entre las piernas de la muchacha, la presión en la nariz le indico que si seguía pensando aquello probablemente moriría desangrado por la excitación, sacudió su cabeza y respiró profundamente mientras alejaba sus manos del cuerpo de la chica.

Definitivamente sí que era un pervertido, como ella solía llamarlo, se regañó mentalmente, se suponía que él había ido para asegurarse que ella estaba bien, sólo eso.

Se dio la vuelta al escuchar un suave quejido proveniente de la bella durmiente, volteo rápido pensando que quizás ella había despertado, pero se tranquilizó al ver que ella sólo se había dado vuelta, alzando aún más su blusa que ahora mostraba una parte de uno de sus redondeados y pequeños senos. Le pareció simplemente perfecto y deseó descubrirlo por completo y luego coger su cima entre sus labios deleitándose con el sabor de su piel.

Pero no lo hizo.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en sus delicadas manos, una sobre su vientre y la otra extendida a un lado de su cabeza. Un extraño sentimiento se apodero de él, la necesidad de acariciarlas, de sostenerlas entre las suyas, de que ella lo tocara íntimamente con ellas, sin darse cuenta su mano se había posado en su miembro masajeándolo por sobre el bóxer, mientras, él estaba perdido observando sus delicadas manos e imaginando cientos de cosas sucias.

No podía controlarse, las caricias por sobre la tela no le eran suficientes, liberó a su prisionero de la ropa interior y con energía comenzó a subir y bajar su mano, desde la base hasta la punta de su falo, mientras su mente creaba un escenario idílico junto a su prometida, imaginaba que la mano que le estaba dando placer no era la suya si no la pequeña mano de Akane, tuvo que morder su otra mano para evitar gemir de placer y despertar a la chica.

Justo en el momento en que liberaba su semilla, su vista se nublo y sintió algo raro, bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta que, en su mano, sostenía una pequeña mano amputada que se empuñaba alrededor de su miembro, y estaba siendo empapaba con sus fluidos, imágenes de la pesadilla que acaba de tener minutos antes asaltaron su mente y frente a él, Ranko le miraba sonriente con una espada en las manos que goteaba sangre, mientras sostenía otra mano amputada tomándola del meñique.

No supo qué más hacer así que solo subió su bóxer y saltó por la ventana con el corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza y tan rápido que le dolía el pecho, estaba pálido y le faltaba el aliento. ¿Qué mierda había sido todo eso?

.

* * *

Los días siguientes, casi no le dirigió la palabra a Akane, quién estaba cada vez más decaída, pensando quien sabe qué cosas.

Ranma tenía sueños cada vez más vividos durante la noche y luego, ya no solo era por las noches, a veces, estaba haciendo cualquier actividad diaria y de pronto aparecía Ranko con manos amputadas sujetas por una cuerda alrededor de su cuello, simulando un collar. La veía cercenar el cuerpo de Akane una y otra vez, la veía sonreír mientras él temblaba de terror.

Su comportamiento se vio fuertemente afectado, casi no se acercaba a Akane, por que temía por ella, no sabía lo que le sucedía y se odiaba porque cada vez que soñaba o tenía esas terribles visiones ya no le desagradaban tanto.

Se daba asco.

.

* * *

El compromiso estaba casi roto, nadie podía hacer entrar en razón a Ranma, él había dejado en claro que no deseaba seguir en esa casa, conviviendo con Akane, claramente no les había dicho el porqué, temía que lo consideraran un monstruo.

Pues cada vez y con más frecuencia, las pesadillas le parecían menos terribles, y las visiones le causaban cada vez más placer.

Sentía un inmenso odio por sí mismo, y para su desgracia cuando se convertía en Ranko, la necesidad de acercarse a su prometida le era casi imposible de evitar, lagunas mentales lo acosaban en esas ocasiones, haciéndole olvidar lo que había hecho momentos antes, solía recuperar la conciencia cuando estaba demasiado cerca de Akane y no podía evitar salir huyendo. Se imaginaba sosteniendo las pequeñas manos de su aún prometida, besándolas, acunándolas en su pecho… para siempre, lo sentía correcto, la mejor manera de protegerla y mantenerla a su lado, eso le decía la vocecita de Ranko en su cabeza.

Cuando eso sucedía y se alejaba de Akane ella quedaba inconsolable y él se recluía en su habitación o se iba del dojo por horas. No es que no quisiera estar cerca de ella, es que tenía miedo de lo que podría hacer si lo hacía.

.

* * *

Meses después Ranma planeaba su viaje a China en secreto, tenía que deshacerse de esa maldición a como dé lugar. Había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo después de la escuela y había aprendido a negociar con Nabiki y ahora a ella no le quedaba de otra más que darle el 30% de las ganancias que obtenía gracias a él.

Akane ansiosa, desesperada y confundida por los extraños cambios de actitud de Ranma un día se coló a su habitación mientras este no estaba. No sabía que buscaba, pero tenía una corazonada.

Hurgando entre su ropa encontró un boleto de barco hacia China. Así que eso era, él ya no toleraba la maldición, por eso actuaba así, no había una explicación más lógica para ello se dijo a sí misma, seguramente a eso se debían sus extraños cambios de actitud. Tomó entre sus manos una de las camisas de Ranma y la llevó a su rostro, inhaló profundo hasta llenar sus pulmones del delicioso aroma de su prometido, ella lo amaba y no permitiría que el muy idiota la abandonara pues sabía que él también la amaba, aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho, sus acciones se lo demostraban.

Se perdió en sus recuerdos, aquella noche casi un año antes todo había cambiado y no entendía porque, ella pensó que quizá era el empujoncito que le hacía falta al tarado de Ranma.

Esa noche ella no podía dormir, se sentía inquieta al recordar cómo había sido tan atrevida para secar el sudor del cuerpo de él, recordó sus músculos tensos y calientes, el fuerte latido de su corazón que retumbaba en sus manos cuando las posó en su pecho desnudo, la fuerza con que él la tomó de la mano impidiendo que se alejara de él, como la miro y como estuvo a punto de besarla si no fuera porque Kasumi los interrumpió.

Horas después durante la madrugada escuchó pasos en la azotea, seguro era él, bastante seguido iba a verla cuando la creía dormida y la observaba por varios minutos y luego se marchaba sin decir palabra, sabía que él se preocupaba por ella, por eso lo hacía, por eso mismo ella no lo había mandado a volar de un mazazo.

Se quedó muy quieta y tranquilizó su respiración, un suave murmullo se escuchó, él era sumamente silencioso cuando quería, lo sintió acercarse a ella, y no supo como logro controlarse cuando él comenzó a acariciar dulcemente sus piernas, hasta casi tocar sus glúteos, sintió una palpitación en su entrepierna, y el calor inundó su cuerpo. Oh como lo deseaba, él la acarició una y otra vez, tocó su vientre hasta el elástico de su pijama amarillo y, ella deseo que no se detuviera, que el elástico no fuera un impedimento.

Lo sintió alejarse y se atrevió a echar un pequeño vistazo, él le daba la espalda. Un atrevido pensamiento cruzó por su mente y sin detenerse a meditar se dio vuelta fingiendo estar dormida mientras una de sus manos levantaba su blusa por "accidente" hasta casi revelar uno de sus pechos desnudos.

Él sería irremediablemente atraído, lo sabía, pero no dio un solo paso para acercarse a ella y no sabía si sentirse decepcionada o no, sentía su potente mirada sobre ella, haciendo que el calor se distribuyera por todo su ser con aún más fuerza, quería que la tomara ahí mismo, que la besara y tocara sin miedo pues ella estaba dispuesta.

La respiración de él se hizo pesada y después de unos minutos no pudo evitar abrir los ojos para observar que es lo que estaba haciendo, no le importaba que él supiera que siempre había estado despierta, sólo quería sentirlo cerca, y declararle su amor.

Lo que vio la dejo en shock, él estaba frente a ella, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, mientras mordía su mano, y con la otra se estaba tocando con energía, se estaba masturbando. Un pulso entre las piernas y una fuerte humedad se hicieron presentes, se puso de pie silenciosamente y sin detenerse a pensar si lo que hacía estaba bien unió su mano a la de Ranma, él pronto dejó que ella lo tomara y sólo apoyó su propia mano sobre la de ella, dirigiendo sus movimientos los cuales eran cada vez más rápidos.

De pronto él se estremeció y tenso al mismo tiempo, se derramó en su mano y ella no podía estar más feliz, aunque se sentía sumamente avergonzada. Por supuesto que para ella el hacer esto era una clara declaración de amor de su parte, esperaba que para él fuera igual, que él sólo estuviera dispuesto a hacer algo así con ella.

Cuando él abrió sus ojos de pronto todo cambió, sus pupilas se afilaron y se puso pálido, ella imaginó que era porque temía que le diera una paliza, y cuando ella estaba a punto de hablar y decirle que estaba bien, que ella lo amaba, él comenzó a balbucear llamando a Ranko y alejándose de ella se marchó de un salto por la ventana.

A la mañana siguiente intento hablar con él, pero el muy desgraciado rehuía su presencia, los siguientes días fueron una agonía para ella, se sentía avergonzada y usada, se sintió sucia y despreciable, y más porque él la ignoraba olímpicamente. La actitud de Ranma había cambiado drásticamente y ella se sentía sumamente culpable por ello, la ira comenzó a hacerse espacio en su corazón y después de unas semanas estaba a punto de mandarlo al diablo a él y al maldito compromiso cuando las cosas dieron un cambio intrigante y emocionante… quizá hasta le daba un poquito de miedo.

Una tarde que como siempre Ranma había sido arrojado al estanque y había emergido convertido en una exuberante y bella pelirroja pudo notar una diferencia brutal, su mirada estaba diferente. Él se acercó a ella con paso casi felino y le susurro al oído una única frase.

\- Dojo.

Ranma chica desapareció de su vista y de las de los demás aludiendo a que se daría un baño y luego iría a entrenar y de paso que nadie lo molestara.

Akane sopeso lo que le había susurrado, el odio que se había ido almacenando en su corazón competía encarnizadamente con el profundo amor que sentía por él… la duda ganó, quería saber que rayos tramaba su prometido.

Subió a su habitación y salió por la ventana con cuidado, por alguna razón no quería que nadie la viera mientras se dirigía al dojo, camino en silencio y entró deslizando la puerta con cuidado.

Se sorprendió al ver a Ranma todavía convertido en chica. No alcanzo a decir ni pio para cuando él/ella ya la tenía arrinconada contra la pared, pegando su voluptuoso cuerpo al suyo, y besaba su cuello con avidez, todas sus defensas se desintegraron, Ranma la besaba y la tocaba como nunca antes, no le importo que estuviera en su forma maldita, como una mujer, todos los argumentos que tenía preparados se esfumaron como la espuma mientras Ranma sujetaba sus manos por sobre su cabeza y la besaba en los labios con pasión, su primer beso real.

De golpe Ranma se apartó de ella y al sentir el frío de su ausencia abrió los ojos y le observó, el/ella aún sujetaba sus manos con fuerza.

\- Tus manos son tan hermosas, nunca he tenido un par tan hermoso en mi colección, estarías dispuesta a dármelas Akane… a darme tus manos, así estaríamos juntas para siempre.

Una sonrisa lobuna se adueñó de los labios de la pelirroja y sin esperar respuesta de la oji-marron comenzó a besar sus manos y a chupar sus dedos de manera lasciva. Akane sintió un miedo desconocido que le carcomía las entrañas y ni siquiera entendía por qué.

Luego se detuvo, de pronto soltó sus manos y la observo a los ojos con la mirada completamente diferente, la mirada que ella conocía, la de su Ranma, pero llena de pánico, él no dijo nada sólo salió huyendo, como si hubiera visto a los ojos al mismo demonio.

A partir de allí, en muchas y muy variadas ocasiones ocurrían cosas similares, pero todas tenían un factor en común, solían ocurrir cuando él estaba en su forma maldita y cuando hablaba lo hacía como si fuera realmente una mujer, "juntas", "nosotras", "unidas" y frases de ese estilo, jamás se había referido a si mismo como lo que realmente era, un hombre. Además, soltaba las frases más raras, hablaba casi como en acertijo y le decía siempre cosas sobre sus manos, que, si eran bellas, tersas etc. Tan cegada estaba por la felicidad que sentía, que minimizo esos grandes detalles.

.

Estaba segura de que tenía que ver con lo de su maldición, le estaba afectando de alguna manera, y aunque a ella no le importaba sabía que para él era un tema de suma importancia.

Iría con él, lo quisiera o no.

.

* * *

_._

_Una semana antes de la escena en el bosque._

_._

\- Entonces este rastreador no fallará ¿cierto? – Pregunto la menor de las Tendo inspeccionando un pequeño objeto no mayor en tamaño al de un botón.

\- Por supuesto que no hermanita, ¿por quién me tomas? Todo lo que vendo es de calidad. – La curiosidad que sentía no le impidió seguir mostrando su famosísima cara de póker, con la cual fingiendo indiferencia preguntó - Y dime, ¿ahora por fin me dirás para que lo quieres?

\- Nop – sonrió escandalosamente y con carita de inocencia añadió - eso no era parte del negocio.

Todo lo había estado haciendo en el más absoluto secretismo, guardaba sus ahorros dentro de uno de sus peluches y se había guardado de no decir ni jota, se había mantenido al margen de los estúpidos comentarios de Ranma y había intentado por todos los medios actuar como de costumbre.

Una noche lo escucho, tan silenciosos como siempre, tenía horas en el tejado sobre su habitación y de pronto lo sintió entrar por la ventana, ella fingió dormir como de costumbre mientras él se acercaba a la cama y depositaba un único y casto beso en una de sus mejillas.

\- Debo irme Akane, pero volveré y toda esta mierda se habrá solucionado, te lo prometo. – Susurro en su oído y se marchó, oculto entre las sombras de la noche.

Akane durmió tranquila, lo alcanzaría en unos días.

Al día siguiente todo fue un caos, Ranma se había marchado supuestamente de entrenamiento a las montañas, pero nadie sabía a dónde, las prometidas acometieron como las locas que eran, acosando con preguntas y amenazas a las familias Saotome y Tendo, querían saber dónde estaba su, airen, Ran-chan y Ranma-sama respectivamente. Akane se salvó por los pelos de un ataque coordinado por las tres maniáticas gracias a la oportuna intervención de Ryoga, quién también buscaba a Ranma.

Tres días después, mientras la familia estaba en los baños públicos gracias a un desperfecto en las tuberías ocasionado por un ataque de locos y prometidas, Akane se dirigía al aeropuerto de Narita en Tokio, compró su boleto con una identificación falsa y se subió al avión, antes de que este despegara la chica saco su celular y abrió la aplicación que se había descargado unos días atrás, antes de pegar con super pegamento el rastreador en la mochila de Ranma, en un lugar dónde el jamás lo encontraría… o eso esperaba, debajo del parche de cerdito negro, que había cosido más de año y medio atrás. En la pantalla del celular apareció un mapa, y en él, un pequeño punto rojo y parpadeante en la costa de China, cerca de Beijín.

Sonrió confiada, pronto estaría junto a ese idiota, seguro se enojaría un poco, pero luego no le quedaría de otra y hasta se pondría feliz y juntos irían a Jusenkyo y romperían la maldición que le aquejaba desde hacía casi dos años.

.

* * *

_Demonios sí que es rápido él muy maldito_, pensaba fastidiada y molesta, además el no saber mandarín le estaba resultando un dolor de cabeza, menos mal que el traductor de su celular le ayudaba un poco. Se cercioro una vez más, el punto seguía parpadeando, a unos kilómetros de distancia, cerca de las montañas, seguro tendría que descansar y hacer un campamento, ahí lo alcanzaría ya que ella no pensaba parar ni un minuto.

.

* * *

Ranma había acampado cerca de un arroyo, el lugar no era el más cómodo, pero era suficiente, no quería perder tiempo buscando algún otro lugar, la voz de Ranko en su cabeza cada vez se hacía más fuerte, los impulsos de volver con Akane y… sacudió su cabeza, no podía permitir que esos oscuros deseos lo dominaran.

Siguió recogiendo madera para la fogata, necesitaba una si no quería terminar devorado por los lobos. Encendió la fogata y vio pasar un pequeño conejo pardo cerca, no traía muchas provisiones así que… minutos después despellejaba al pequeño conejo muerto, con su navaja suiza de bolsillo, roja, que le había regalado Akane en su cumpleaños. Recordó a la chica en cuestión, agachando la mirada mientras escondía el pequeño paquete a sus espaldas, el dulce sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas mientras le extendía la pequeña caja y le decía que era para él, un pequeño presente, nada de importancia realmente, pero que cuando la vio no pudo evitar pensar que era perfecta para él, perfecta para sus viajes de entrenamiento.

La sangre del animal empapó sus manos de rojo, terminó de desollar al animal y lo empalo en una rama gruesa, terminó clavándolo cerca del fuego para que se cociera la carne, se dirigió al arroyo, necesitaba lavar la sangre de sus manos, no porque le molestara… sino todo lo contrario, le parecía demasiado agradable ver sus manos manchadas de aquel llamativo color, las patas del conejo cercenadas yacían cerca de su bolsa de dormir. No sabía porque las había conservado.

Minutos después un sonido a sus espaldas lo puso alerta, una agitada respiración acompañada de trémulos pasos.

\- Ranma, por fin he dado contigo, estoy exhausta – dijo la fémina casi sin aliento.

_Mierda, _pensó antes de girarse a ver a la dueña de esa hermosa y fatigada voz.

.

* * *

Akane había estado siguiendo su rastro, caminó y escaló por entre las montañas, para su desgracia la carga de su celular se agotó y la última ubicación que tenía de Ranma lo situaba casi a un kilómetro de distancia de ella al oeste, por suerte creía ir en la dirección correcta. De no ser así, entonces estaba en problemas.

Agradeció a Kasumi por esos guantes de cuero, si no fuera por ellos probablemente tendría las manos en carne viva, pues muy seguido se sujetaba de los rugosos troncos de los árboles y pinos, el cielo comenzaba a cambiar de color ya pasaba del medio día, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Se había olvidado de traer una batería extra para su celular.

Alzó la vista al cielo, las copas de los árboles chocaban unas con otras, filtrando la luz del sol, debía darse prisa, reviso una vez más su brújula y el mapa que guardaba celosamente en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Iba en la dirección correcta.

Varios minutos más tarde, una brillante sonrisa iluminó su rostro, se detuvo con las manos sujetando los tirantes de la mochila. Su estómago protestó con un suave rugido, el delicioso aroma de carne asada hizo que casi babeara, camino con más entusiasmo segura de que estaba más cerca de él de lo que imaginaba.

Su corazón palpitó con energía cuando la visión de la sangre apareció frente a ella, junto a un árbol y sobre las rocas y la tierra, estaba un reguero de sangre y unos cuantos pelos pardos, siguió caminando con más cautela, encontró a unos metros de distancia un pequeño campamento, escudriño con cuidado cada cosa para asegurarse de que este era el campamento de Ranma, había un sleeping-bag, bastante conocido de color rojo oscuro, una vieja y enorme mochila amarilla de viaje, que tenía mal remendado un feo cerdito negro, recordó cuando ella misma lo había hecho para reparar un hoyo y las feas palabras de su prometido burlándose de ella por hacerlo, le ofendió que no identificara al animal del parche, preguntó si era una rata, un elefante, una garrapata y muchos más hasta que ella furiosa y mazo en mano le aclaro que era una imagen de su dulce P-chan.

Se quitó su propia mochila sintiendo el inmediato alivio en su espalda, había una fogata encendida y un animal asándose en ella, ese era el delicioso aroma que percibió antes, seguro de ese pobre era la sangre de allá atrás pensó. Busco a Ranma con la mirada y diviso a lo lejos un arroyo y a un chico bastante conocido agachado en cuclillas en la orilla con las manos sumergidas en el agua.

Sintió unas molestas mariposas revoloteando en su estómago y a su corazón comenzar a latir con velocidad. Lo había encontrado y esta vez tendría que escucharla y darle explicaciones de su extraño comportamiento.

Camino hasta acercarse a él, sujetándose las manos de los nervios, no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

\- Ranma, por fin he dado contigo, estoy exhausta.

Le vio tensarse unos segundos y detener el movimiento para lavar sus manos en el río, lo escucho suspirar sonoramente antes de ponerse en pie y darse la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.

No esperó replicas, ella se lanzó a sus brazos y colgándose de su cuello estampo un largo beso en sus labios, después de todo no era la primera vez que se besaban… aunque sí la primera estando Ranma como un hombre.

Para él si fue una experiencia nueva, su primer beso con ella de manera consciente.

Ranma se sintió aturdido y sorprendido por unos segundos, pero no pudo evitar que la inmensa felicidad y calidez que ella le hacía sentir se extendiera por todo su ser, estrechó sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, sujetándola con fuerza y respondió a su beso, con ternura y profundidad, explorando cada rincón de su boca, saboreando sus labios y bebiendo su aliento. Cuánto tiempo había anhelado esto, tenerla en sus brazos y poder besarla sin miedo, sin interrupciones, sin… Ranko le susurro en su mente:

_\- Sin su sangre empapando cada parte de tú cuerpo… vamos sé que quieres, quieres sentirla de esa manera, es más íntimo que el sexo te lo aseguro, sentir la calidez y humedad de su preciosa sangre tiñendo tu piel de escarlata, acariciar sus pequeñas manos y restregarlas por todo tu cuerpo…_

Apartó a su prometida de golpe y se dio la vuelta mientras sujetaba su cabello con fuerza con una mano y apretaba con fuerza su cadera con la otra en un arranque de miedo, miedo a hacerle daño.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Akane? – Preguntó dándole la espalda.

\- Yo… - se sentía confundida de nuevo, sus labios aun palpitaban por los besos que él acababa de darle, en su cuerpo aún podía sentir sus manos sujetándola con fuerza -, vine para estar contigo, yo… te amo Ranma.

Se dio la vuelta nuevamente, ya no lucharía más, no podía, la amaba con tanta fuerza que le dolía el corazón, ella se había vuelto su dueña casi desde que la conoció, desde que le sonrió y le ofreció su amistad, él también quería estar con ella… para siempre.

Quería estar con ella de la manera correcta, de la manera en que Ranko le había dicho que era la correcta.

La musical risa de Ranko repiqueteo en su mente, y él también sonrió mientras se acercaba a la peli-azul y la tomaba de las manos.

\- Yo también te amo Akane y te prometo que estarás conmigo para siempre.

Él sonrió. De una manera que le helo la sangre, por alguna extraña razón sintió el impulso de correr, su instinto le gritaba que huyera de él. Sacudió su cabeza, _que estupidez_ pensó_, él es Ranma, mi Ranma y acaba de decirme que me ama y que estaremos juntos para siempre_. Forzó una sonrisa en sus labios y apretó el agarre de sus manos, aunque su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza.

Caminaron juntos hasta el campamento.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó él.

\- Yo... s-sí.

No sabía porque, pero el tono en la voz del ojiazul, sus movimientos, todo le causaba una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago. Lo observó mientras sacaba la navaja de su bolsillo y con cuidado limpiaba los restos de sangre seca con un pañuelo, sacó un par de platos de su mochila y dos tazas en las que sirvió agua de una cantimplora, rebano el conejo y le sirvió una pata a la chica.

\- Toma, no sé si haya quedado bien, pero es mejor que tener el estómago vacío.

Ella tomó el plato y aunque intento decir gracias, sus labios estaban pegados, no pudo liberar su voz. Había algo raro, algo muy extraño le estaba sucediendo a Ranma… o ¿quizás él siempre había sido así y ahora por fin lo veía como realmente era?… ¡Que estupidez!

Él comía sin perderla de vista, se sentía nerviosa ¿Por qué demonios no decía nada? Él era un completo parlanchín, siempre tenía alguna burrada que decir ¿y ahora no decía nada? Bueno en su defensa ella también estaba más silenciosa que de costumbre, pero es que… Agacho la mirada no podía sostenerla, los penetrantes ojos azules de él la intimidaban.

Algo le llamó la atención, a un lado de la bolsa de dormir de Ranma estaban un par de patas de conejo cercenadas, manchadas de sangre, con el hueso expuesto, unas cuantas moscas revoloteaban a su alrededor y de pronto sintió unas nauseas enormes y no pudo seguir comiendo, ¿por qué él guardaría algo así? Alzó la mirada y le vio, viéndola con diversión mientras daba un mordisco a la carne asada.

\- Son bonitas ¿no? De un tiempo acá, me he dado cuenta de que si hay algo hermoso en los seres vivos son sus manos… bueno en este caso sus patas – señaló las patas en cuestión, dejó el plato a un lado y se limpió la boca con el mismo pañuelo sucio y manchado de sangre -, las manos – alzó sus manos frente a su rostro y las observó con curiosidad – son nuestras herramientas más útiles y son lo que nos permite sentirlo todo, con ellas nos alimentamos, nos vestimos y acicalamos, acariciamos al ser amado – se acercó a ella y la sujetó de la barbilla, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban – con ellas podemos hacer tanto bien… pero también tanto… daño, podemos golpear, herir, romper huesos… matar.

Más que en ningún otro momento Akane sintió pavor, el agarre de Ranma en su barbilla se hizo más fuerte hasta causarle daño, intentó alejarse, pero él, la sujetó de la cintura con la otra mano y la besó con fiereza, sin ninguna delicadeza, mordió su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, y no le importo que ella se quejara e intentara alejarlo, su fuerza era superior, lo sabía, aunque ella intentara apartarlo no podría si él no quería.

La tomó en sus brazos y poniéndose de pie la arrastró hasta la bolsa de dormir donde la arrojó sin ninguna delicadeza y comenzó a desvestirse, desabrochó los botones de su camisa hasta quitársela y se sacó la musculosa blanca por la cabeza, se quitó los zapatos y se bajó el pantalón, estaba tomando el elástico de su bóxer cuando la temblorosa voz de Akane lo detuvo.

\- ¡¿Q-qué-é es-stas, haci-haciendoo Ranmaa?!

Ella permanecía boca arriba con el miedo reflejado en su rostro y un fino hilo de sangre escurriendo de su labio inferior.

\- Comprobare si lo que me dijo Ranko es verdad… - la cara de confusión de Akane lo hizo sonreír – veré si es verdad que el sexo no es tan bueno como… sentir tu sangre mojando mis manos.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! – intentó ponerse de pie, pero él se arrojó sobre ella con velocidad, impidiéndolo, sujetando sus muñecas por sobre su cabeza - ¡Suéltame pedazo de idiota! ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO RANMA! ¡UN MONSTRUO! – Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro empapándolo con el salino líquido.

\- Sí. Lo soy, soy un monstruo – le regaló una sonrisa torcida - pero eso no importa, ¿acaso no dijiste que me amas?… yo te amo Akane, por eso estoy dispuesto a hacer esto, quizá esto nos salve a los dos. Y así no tenga que…

Calló mientras observaba las lágrimas de Akane mojando su hermoso rostro y la expresión de terror de su cara. Se detuvo, pero no la soltó. Ranko gritaba en su cabeza, que no lo hiciera, que sólo debía rebanarle el cuello y lo entendería, qué así sabría lo que era el amor verdadero.

Ranma estaba teniendo la lucha más importante de toda su vida, no quería dañarla, pero al mismo tiempo… la sangre brotando de su labio, ese líquido rojo y tibio, fue el detonante, algo hizo click en su interior y Ranma, el chico tierno y tímido, el que daría su vida por Akane, aquél que daría lo que fuera por verla feliz… murió.

El nuevo Ranma, el renacido de la locura, deseó saborear aquel dulce néctar… y así lo hizo. Ranko calló y le dejó hacer satisfecha pues ella también deseaba a la dulce Akane.

Se abalanzó a devorar los labios de su prometida, mientras esta se revolvía aterrada y furiosa debajo de él.

No entendía que estaba pasando, ¿por qué Ranma le estaba haciendo esto? Dejó de luchar, después de todo lo amaba con toda su alma y sí esto era lo que él quería, se lo permitiría a pesar de sentirse profundamente asustada y enojada con él.

Vio todo desde fuera, como flotando sobre su cuerpo y el de él, que no paraba de susúrrale al oído que la amaba, lo sintió arrancarle la ropa sin ningún cuidado, lastimándola en el proceso, sintió la humedad de su lengua en sus partes más íntimas, el ardor después de que él mordiera sus pechos, el dolor cuando la penetró con tanta fuerza que se sintió empalada por un hierro ardiente. No lo disfrutó en lo más mínimo. ¿Acaso esto era el amor? ¿Acaso este era el verdadero Ranma? ¿Dónde había quedado el chico tierno y tímido que ella había conocido, del que se había enamorado? Estaba sobre ella, respirando pesadamente, soltando sonidos guturales, sudando, rasgando su carne mientras la invadía sin cuidado con su miembro.

No supo cuando acabó, quizá todo era una pesadilla. Sí eso debía ser, él jamás le hubiera hecho esto.

El atardecer coloreaba de naranja el cielo, o al menos lo poco que podía ver por entre el espeso follaje de los árboles y pinos, el viendo soplaba suave y tibio, lo sentía como una suave caricia, dando alivio a su lastimada piel desnuda. Estaba recostada de lado con la mirada cristalizada y perdida, viendo todo y nada a la vez. Perdida en sus pensamientos, esperanzada en que después de esto las cosas mejorarían, justificando la violencia con que él le arrebato su virginidad, seguramente había sido la falta de experiencia y nada más, porque él la amaba, no había parado de decirlo durante todo el tiempo mientras… sintió un nudo en la garganta, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

El estaba a su espalda, rozando su cuerpo con la punta de los dedos, desde el hombro hasta la cadera, podía sentir su aliento chocando en su nuca. Su intimidad ardía, se sentía húmeda y dolorida, la sangre había manchado su entrepierna.

\- No es suficiente… creo que debes tener razón Ranko…

Le escuchó murmurar.

Él se puso de pie y se puso la ropa interior, luego lo vio caminar y comenzar a buscar entre sus ropas, metió la mano en la bolsa del pantalón y saco su navaja suiza y la abrió hasta revelar la cuchilla más grande. La reconoció, ella misma se la había regalado el año pasado, antes de que todo comenzara, antes de que él cambiara tanto.

\- Te amo demasiado Akane, no sabes cuánto, – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. Ranko le decía que este era el único camino, la única manera, la solución, que después de hacerlo por fin comprendería.

Akane se levantó y se quedó sentada cubriéndose el pecho con su blusa desgarrada, viéndolo acercarse a ella, sintiendo una enorme nostalgia y una profunda tristeza, dejó de escuchar a su sentido de autoconservación, no huiría de él, ¿qué sentido tenía? Quizá esté siempre había sido su destino.

Desde que le entregó su corazón a este hombre, a Ranma.

El movimiento fue veloz, él la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras la sangre manaba como un río de su garganta, la sangre los empapo a ambos.

La locura por fin se había adueñado de Ranma, Ranko se había salido con la suya y es que en realidad ella nunca fue una chica, ella era un demonio, un monstruo que se alimentaba de los sueños, del odio y el caos, de la sangre, aquellos desdichados que terminaban por caer en sus garras se convertían en títeres de sus deseos, se convertían en monstruos, en cascarones vacios que ella portaba como una segunda piel.

Poco a poco desde que Ranma cayera en el estanque, ella se fue adueñando de su voluntad, causándole un sinfín de problemas para hacerse más fuerte, implantó en Ranma el insano deseo de la violencia y la brutalidad, le hacía sentir el éxtasis cada vez que sus puños se empapaban de sangre durante una pelea. Le daba aquellas pesadillas para hacerlo a su voluntad, hasta que lo consiguió, consiguió que el chico deseara más la sangre de su prometida que tenerla a su lado… con vida.

Ranma desmembró el cuerpo de Akane con sus propias manos, destrozando tendones y piel con sus uñas, en un frenesí de horror, separando las extremidades del tronco, con un deleite y un placer que le hizo llegar al éxtasis más veces de las que pudo contar, mientras la sangre de su amada empapaba su cuerpo se sintió más cerca de ella que nunca. Finalizo dándole un último beso en los labios a la cabeza de la chica, antes de arrojarla al fuego y conservo las manos de la muchacha, le parecían tan hermosas, tan especiales, serían su más amado trofeo.

Sintió que hacía lo correcto.

Horas más tarde, la noche por fin había llegado, el cielo estaba despejado y hermoso con brillantes estrellas.

Él estaba sentado en un tronco, mientras sostenía la suave, pequeña, delicada y blanca mano de Akane en la suya, que a diferencia de la de ella, era grande, fuerte y con un ligero bronceado.

Por desgracia había algo que era por decir lo menos, inquietante, manchas rojizas de sangre que se había secado ya, se habían introducido debajo de sus uñas formando grotescas costras pardas, y manchaban su mano, formando un collage espeluznante en su piel.

La sangre de Akane.

\- Akane… yo…. Esto es… ¡Demonios no puedo creer que esté tan nervioso después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros!... Después de todo, de ahora en adelante siempre estaremos juntos ¿no es así? – Calló por unos momentos, con la mirada gacha, los nervios estaban controlándolo y ni siquiera él entendía porque, se relajó, sintiendo el sudor recorrer con parsimonia su sien, fijo su azulina mirada en la frágil mano, deleitándose en la suavidad de su piel, que, a pesar de los duros entrenamientos, y de haber roto un sinfín de ladrillos seguía siendo delicada. – Mierda Akane tu mano está tan fría… no-no te preocupes yo le daré calor. – Tomó la pequeña mano de la chica y la metió entre las suyas, acunándola con tanta ternura y amor que pronto esa fría mano, se tornó cálida. - No esperaré que digas nada, sólo déjame estar a tu lado… para siempre, mi querida marimacho.

El suave carmín que adorno las mejillas de Ranma lo dijo todo, estaba profundamente enamorado y no temía demostrarlo.

De hecho, acababa de hacerlo, o eso es lo que él pensaba.

No pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en sus labios al recordar el tierno beso que ella le había otorgado unas horas antes. Una imperceptible sonrisa destenso sus labios y pronto esa sonrisa se hizo tan grande que sus blancos y perfectos dientes aparecieron en escena deslumbrándolo todo, seguida de una fuerte y sonora carcajada que brotó de su garganta, espantando a los animales que rondaban a su alrededor esperando obtener algo de alimento, haciendo volar despavorido al búho que reposaba en una rama observándolo todo con ojos críticos.

Una carcajada que más parecía el sonido enloquecido de algún demonio regodeándose en su maldad, hizo eco en todo el bosque, mientras el humo de su fogata se alzaba por sobre las copas de los árboles.

La carcajada de Ranko resonó no solo en su cabeza, hizo eco en todo el bosque, a su lado, ella se había materializado y junto a él acaricio las manos de Akane, mientras sus restos se convertían en cenizas gracias al fuego.

Fin…

**.**

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Pasé la prueba? O ¿mejor sigo escribiendo comedias románticas? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. **

**Agradezco infinitamente a mi Beta Reader DanisitaM, gracias por sacrificarte para corregir esta historia a pesar de tener un frágil corazoncito de pollo y de no ser fan de los desmembramientos y la sangre. Aprovecho para ofrecerte una disculpa por desearte buenas noches esperando que soñaras con Ranko y manitas amputadas jajajajajaja.**

**Aclaro que añadí algunas cosas extra luego de que mi beta DanisitaM, lo revisara, sí que si ven alguna falta de ortografía no fue culpa suya sino mia... :)**

**Sí les gustó la historia les agradeceré un montón sus reviews… y si no les gustó... ¡También los espero eh! Ji, ji, ji.**

**Sin más por el momento nos leemos a la próxima, bye, bye.**

**Edisa Inu.**


End file.
